


Кровь

by fandom_The_Witcher_2019



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Kissing, M/M, this is uh a little more intense than previous fics in this series
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22683628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Witcher_2019/pseuds/fandom_The_Witcher_2019
Summary: Иорвет нашёл Киарана, когда уже думал, что потерял его навсегда
Relationships: Ciaran aep Easnillien/Iorveth
Kudos: 5





	Кровь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ichaer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959930) by [softestpunk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestpunk/pseuds/softestpunk). 



— Где Киаран? — Йорвет устало повел плечами и оглянулся. Эльфы его отряда были слишком заняты, разбирая добычу после трудного столкновения с засадой, чтобы побеспокоиться об одном из пропавших без вести.

Проглотив комок в горле, Йорвет нырнул в густую листву. Он вспомнил, что несколько охранников каравана направились в ту сторону — возможно, в поисках одного из нападавших, который застал их врасплох и сбежал.

Раздавшийся предсмертный хрип пригвоздил Йорвета к месту. Он почувствовал, как его кровь похолодела и прилила к ушам.

Резко развернувшись, он, однако, выдохнул с облегчением.

Позади него Киаран, весь в крови и ссадинах, всем телом распластался по стволу дерева, едва удерживаясь на ногах. Его грудь тяжело вздымалась при каждом вздохе..

У его ног лежали два мёртвых солдата, а в руке он сжимал кинжал.

Эльф поднял голову, и его взгляд притянул ответный взгляд Йорвета подобно непреодолимому зову сирены. Как и всегда.

— Ты жив, — пробормотал Киаран, и что-то в его глазах смягчилось, когда Йорвет приблизился к нему. — Я думал… Мне показалось, будто я видел, как…

— Чш-ш-ш, — шепнул Йорвет, потянувшись вперёд, чтобы погладить Киарана по щеке. — Я тоже за тебя переживал.

Он не должен был так делать, не мог себе позволить, это было опасным. Опасно ставить заботу об этом существе превыше всего остального, опасно думать о нём до, во время и после битвы.

Глухой стук упавшего на землю кинжала резанул по ушам. Йорвет протянул руку, переплетаясь пальцами с опустевшей ладонью Киарана, и липкий тонкий слой крови соединил их, словно смола.

Йорвет подался вперёд и, поймав губы Киарана, простонал ему в рот. Он чувствовал бегущую струйку крови в рту и привкус меди — на языке. Вяжущий металл на губах казался свидетельством их близости, их общей истории, бурной связи между ними, которая одновременно была и нереальной, и самой настоящей.

Киаран зашипел в его руках, но на поцелуй ответил страстно и нетерпеливо, на что Йорвет и рассчитывал. Горло обжигало огнём, когда он слизывал кровь с прокушенной щеки и прижимался к его телу своим, отчаянно пытаясь ощутить Киарана рядом, получить очередное доказательство его существования здесь и сейчас.

Слова любви и верности хранились глубоко внутри его груди; Йорвет прятал их за зубами, оставляя для себя и Киарана лишь подобные маленькие радости. Последнее, что нужно было этому молодому красивому эльфу — чтобы его любил кто-то вроде Йорвета.

Вместо этого он провёл рукой вниз, кончиками пальцев ощущая жар, исходивший от тела Киарана, и безмолвным жестом предложил помочь с разрядкой — не ожидая ничего взамен. Киаран принял его предложение с нетерпеливым стоном, наполняя рот Йорвета новым отзвуком кровавого привкуса, и выгнулся подобно натянутой тетиве, подаваясь навстречу прикосновению. Йорвет почувствовал, как что-то в нём сломалось и упало: он как будто тонул в тепле Киарана, в его крови и в его доверии.

После близости он прижал Киарана к груди и без слов пообещал то, что — он знал — это война не даст ему исполнить.

Киаран дышал размеренно и спокойно, и этого было достаточно.


End file.
